Looking Through Your Eyes
by SiriusRemus Chick
Summary: A Dann/Song fanfic set just after "Marlfox". Please R/R!


**Looking Through Your Eyes  
**by Laterose's Song aka Rebecca  
Disclaimer: I don't own **Redwall** or the song, **Looking Through Your Eyes**. **Redwall** belongs to Brian Jacques (as does the characters) and the artist of **Looking Through Your Eyes** is Leann Rimes. All the characters you don't recognize are mine.  
  
Author's Note: This is a Dann/Song fanfic (kind of a songfic, as well). This takes place after **Marlfox**. I was inspired by Leann Rimes' **Looking Through Your Eyes** and that song will appear in a future chapter. I'm very sorry if this is too short. This also contains spoilers for **Marlfox**. Please forgive all the over-looked mistakes. 

  
**Looking Through Your Eyes  
Chapter One**

  
With a groan, Song pushed herself out of bed. She hadn't realized that it was three hours after dawn. The young Abbess had been up late, haunted by dreams. How many times a night the dreams came, she didn't try counting. But she honestly couldn't remember one night since the day she was appointed Abbess, not having at least _two_ horrifying nightmares. Each night, Song lost a large amount of sleep. And sleep was a thing that helped keep her together.  
Songbreeze Swifteye was a young and very pretty squirrelmaid. Her father, Janglur Swifteye, was an experienced warrior. Her mother (who was also a Recorder-In-Training) and grandmother, known as Rimrose and Ellayo, often helped out in the kitchens. Although she seemed normal enough and had a nice family, Song was more than just an Abbess.  
Her life was simple until the Marlfox kin began to roam in Mossflower. The great tapestry of Martin the Warrior had been stolen so she, Dann, Dippler, and later accompanied by Burble, set off to retrieve it. It was a dangerous adventure but it had been fun and exciting, nevertheless. Song was surprised that they returned to Redwall, safe and well, carrying the tapestry. But now, everything was quiet and peaceful.  
Song slipped on her habit, which was more like a gown; it flowed past her footpaws and trailed behind her when she walked. Although the habit was the regular green hue, she decorated it with flower designs on the hems to show her true, gentle nature.  
Leaving her room in the dormitories, she walked briskly down the stairs that led to Great Hall. Song noted that everybeast was doing their everyday chores. As she stopped in front of the tapestry in Great Hall, she felt a heavy paw rest on her shoulder. Immediately, she knew who it was. "Good morning, Cregga. I trust that you slept well."  
The old Badgermum chuckled as she ruffled the young squirrel's ears fondly. "Indeed I did, but I can't say the same for you. Abbess Song, you overslept!" Song nodded knowingly.  
"As I've been doing since you made me Abbess," she said, joking with her friend. Song leaned against the wall, stifling a yawn with her paw. Cregga pushed her up softly, chiding her slightly.  
"Now, now, Abbess, you can't let anybeast see you all tired out and slow! What would the Abbeybeasts say about that, eh?"  
Song brushed the remark aside and said, "Oh, get off my case, Cregga. They won't say a word if they know what's best for them. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be by the pond if you need me." Stifling another yawn, she marched off, leaving Cregga to take charge.  
The area around the pond and the pond itself was deserted and Song found it a good place to organize her thoughts. She sat on the pond's edge, dipping her footpaws into the cool water. Breakfast was well forgotten in her mind and she watched the ripples, letting her thoughts wander. Redwall Abbey _was_ a wonderful haven and she loved living there. But it was just too safe for her likings. The squirrelmaid missed the wild adventures of travelling and battling foes.  
Picking up a pebble, she slung it across the water. It skipped four times before sinking. She sighed, although it was more like a yawn. But a voice behind her made her ears perk up.  
"What are you doing out here, droopywhiskers?" Before Song could reply, she was shoved into the pond with a squeal of dismay. She climbed out after regaining her balance, dripping head to tail. Her eyes landed on the one who pushed her. Fuming with rage, she was upon the creature, wrestling the one to the ground. The furious Abbess growled threats through clenched teeth as she pummelled the creature.  
"I'm going to tan your tail! Then I'll chop it off and make you eat it, you overgrown terror! I'll pull your ears off and stuff them up your nose. D'you understand me?!? That wasn't funny, Dannflor Reguba!!"  
The squirrel Warrior chuckled heartily as he easily got out of Song's wrath and pinned her beneath him. His eyes twinkled cheerfully as he tickled her mercilessly. "Can't beat a Reguba, the bravest of the brave!" he chanted.  
Song wriggled under his grasp and laughed continuously, unable to answer properly. "Hahahaheeheehee!! Hahahohohohahahahaheeheehee!! Heeheehahaha!! Stoppit Dann, please!" she gasped out, trying to regain her breath. Tears of helpless mirth made their way down her cheeks as she fought back with words. "Dann, quit tickling me! Hahaheeheeheehee!! Hahahahohohaha!! Sto-hahahahaha! No!! Leave my ears alone, monster! Hahaheeheehaha!!"  
Dann had found out that Song's ear tips were one of the most ticklish spots of all and he wasn't about to let that opportunity pass by. He laughed along with her, enjoying torturing the Abbess of Redwall.  
From the orchard, Rusvul heard the mixture of laughter and threats. Deciding to investigate, he gathered Janglur and Cregga and took them to the pond. The two fathers were dumbfounded at the sight of the Abbess and Abbey Champion wrestling and tickling each other in the grass while small crowds of Dibbuns gathered around, cheering for opposite sides.  
"Oi bett'n Abbess Soing'll wen."  
"Jam 'er tail oop 'er nose, mista Dann!"  
"Tickle hiz footpaws wiff yer tail, Sawng!"  
"Uh oh, her coom Rusvil, Jang'ur, an' Bad'ermum Cregga."  
Janglur rescued his daughter from the tickle attack and helped her up. Rusvul snatched Dann before he was able to scamper away. Dann fidgeted under the stern gaze of his father, shuffling his footpaws nervously. Rusvul would always have the same effect on him no matter what the situation was. Song, being the optimist, swung her arm around her friend's shoulders and smiled brightly at the elders.  
Cregga turned her face towards them, a frown plastered on her features. "Songbreeze, Dannflor, that was _very_ ridiculous. You two should know better than to start something like that. What do you have to say for yourselves?"  
While the young squirrel friends were getting a lecture, Janglur and Rusvul herded the Dibbuns into the orchard. Janglur chuckled quietly as several young ones were reacting the scene. However, they were separated by Rusvul, who didn't find the performance amusing at all. The squirrel Warriors sat together under a tree, talking in low voices while watching the others.  
"I'm not sure what's gotten into those two. They have important duties t' carry out."  
"Ah, get over it, Rus. They're still young an' need t' enjoy life," Janglur stated.  
"Still, my Dann should know better; he's the Reguba now an' the Abbey Champion. Your Song is the Abbess an' she should know better, too."  
"Stop complainin' like an ol' mousewife. Don't expect them t' grow up too fast. They can't always be perfect, you know. Why, if they did, where would all the excitement go?"  
Rusvul sighed, giving up the argument. "Fine, okay. I get your point, Janglur. Oh great, that scamp over there just climbed up that apple tree an' can't get down. C'mon, friend, we have a little rescue party to attend again." 


End file.
